The Blurring Line
by Kel Kenobi
Summary: Terra Snape is an unwilling Slytherin. Her father, Severus Snape, gave a "generous donation" to the school to ensure that she was in his house. Follow her on her quest to free herself from his life decisions for her. T because I'm paranoid. FW/AJ, GW/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As I walked down the halls, I noticed many glares from my year mates. I ignored them, as usual. After a few months at Hogwarts I was used to them. I understood that my dad was the worst person on the face of the earth, which was where the glares from Griffyndor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw came from. I also understood that the fact I had gotten into Slytherin for "free" was what attracted the glares from my dorm mates.

I spent most of that year alone, but towards the end I started noticing the fact that I was being ignored in favor of a pair of red-headed twins. They seemed to be attracting most of the Slytherin's wrath. One day, Pansy Parkinson woke up with a huge nose that resembled a pig. That got the twins detention for a week. Another time, Draco Malfoy came down from the dorm with his hair flashing gold and red. That had just happened to be the day of the final Quiddich game, Griffyndor versus Slytherin. The twins happened to be Beaters for the Griffyndor team. Although no one was ever blamed, I formed my own theory.

Soon, I noticed that as I passed the twins in the halls, they pretended to ignore me but one of them (George, I think- I've always been really good with faces) always nodded almost imperceptibly to me. I smiled just as imperceptibly.

Throughout the second half of the year, the wrath of most students was directed mainly at them. All the Slytherins were pranked at one time or another. Well, all except me. The last day of school, the day we left for the train, I woke up to find a gold rose on my bedside table. It had a note next to it:

"We're watching over you. You're better than all of them. Remember, there aren't such things as guardian angels. Guardian pranksters? Now, that's another thing."

I smiled. Maybe being bribed into Slytherin had been good for me. All the way home, I kept thinking about the twins. They were very interesting. I made a list of their pranks and the punishments received for them. Then, after that, I tried to think of anything particularly nasty that had been done to me that day or the day before. As I wrote notes next to their pranks, my smile began to widen.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The News**

I couldn't wait for 11 o'clock to come. I had been stuck next to my father Severus Snape for hours, (months, actually) and couldn't wait to see my friends Luna and Ginny again. I didn't care that they were younger than me or that they were in different houses. I wasn't a normal Slytherin. Everyone knew that by now. My dorm mates put up with me so that they wouldn't get in trouble, and I spent most of my time in the Ravenclaw or Griffyndor common room. The only time I ever returned to my common room was to go to sleep each night or get my books. Hey, I knew the passwords to all the dorms except Hufflepuff. It wasn't unusual for me to go into one of the other common rooms to do my homework or hang out, even if Ginny or Luna wasn't there. They all accepted me, because they all felt sorry for me. Some of my best friends- scratch that, ALL my best friends- were in either Ravenclaw or Griffyndor. They didn't even take a second glance if I walked in there in plain daylight with my green and silver robes.

And as for the twins, well, there was only one way to describe what I felt: I had fallen head-over-heels for George Weasley. I hung out with the twins a lot since I was best friends with their little sister and she wasn't free a lot of the time. By the end of my 3rd year they had already started to take me on some of their pranks and half way through my 4th year they realized that I could check their pranks for any faults and improve them. Soon they called me their "Marauderess" (they had also shown me the Marauders' Map).

George is calmer than Fred- personally, I also think he was cuter, but I think I'm the only one who can tell the difference. As I stood next to my dad (who had bribed the school so I would be in Slytherin, by the way) craning my neck to see any of the Weasley's or Luna, I heard someone behind me. "Shh, Fred, she'll hear us!" "So? It's not like she'll be able to dodge it. Just cast the stinkin' spell and we'll get her away from that git!". I knew those voices. Fred and George Weasley were behind me ready to cast a spell at my back just to get me away from my git of a father. I turned around and leaped at them. They looked very surprised I knew they were behind me, but caught me up in a hug nonetheless.

I pulled away and moved them to shoulder length apart. "You," I said, pointing the the twin with the F on his shirt, "Are George Weasley. And you," I said, pointing to the one with the G on his shirt, "Are Fred Weasley." They both nodded shamefully. "Yes! Right again!" I squealed. They still couldn't fool me, although they did try a lot. "Now come on, let's go find a compartment!" They looked gleefully at one another and George scooped me up bridal-style while Fred grabbed my trunk. Then they pushed through the crowd onto the train where there was an empty compartment all the way at the back with their stuff on it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." George said, muffled through my long auburn hair. A lock clicked open and Fred opened the door. He shoved my trunk up next to theirs and they both sat down, George still holding onto me.

"Password?" I asked skeptically.

"What?" George asked defensively. "It would be bad if anyone were to walk in on us as we were planning on how best to ruin their day." I nodded.

"Are you going to put me down anytime soon?" I asked him. "Or shall I stay like this for the whole trip?" Not that I would mind.

"Nah, I think you'll stay like this for a while." He said jokingly. I fake-glared at him. "Fine." He surrendered. My glares do that to people. "I'll put you down. On one condition." He added.

"What?" I asked, exasperatedly.

"You have to sit with us during the feast. All the feasts, actually." He told me.

"Cool!" I told him. "I hate sitting with Slytherins. The only reason I do it is to not get yelled at, but I obviously don't care about that anymore." The both smiled at this. "If I did, I wouldn't be here right now. Now," I said, changing tones, "You put me down this instant George Weasley!" He reluctantly surrendered me to the cushy bench. I stayed where he put me, for 2 reasons. One, I didn't want to move, and two, my father was standing right outside the door with a malicious glint in his eyes. "Oh shit." I whispered almost silently. Louder, I asked George to open the door. He complied, and I stepped out into the hall with my father.

The moment I stepped outside he bombarded me. "What do you think you're doing, Terra Lily?" He practically screamed at me. "Hanging out- flirting- with those- those- good for nothing pranksters?"

I glared at him coldly. Sure, he was my dad, but that didn't mean I liked him. "Those 'good for nothing pranksters' happen to be some of the only people who will talk to me, thanks to you." I shot at him. "If you hadn't been so set on me being in Slytherin, **maybe** I would have had a relatively normal life at school. But no, you had to go and BRIBE ME INTO THE ONE HOUSE THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO BE IN!" I was screaming at him now. I let out 5 years of bottled up hatred at him. "The fact that you annoy all the houses accept Slytherin gets me hateful glances and remarks, but MAYBE it wouldn't be so bad if I was in Slytherin so they could see that I'M NOT LIKE YOU AT ALL! And all the Slytherins hate me because YOU BRIBED THE SCHOOL TO LET ME INTO IT!" I slowed down and took some deep breaths. One look at his livid face told me enough. I wouldn't be let home next summer, that's for sure. Oh, well. Maybe I could stay with Luna or Ginny. I smiled (on the inside) at the thought.

"I don't want to hear another word." Dad- Snape- said quietly. "You would have been put in Slytherin anyway. And if you hadn't," he added, even quieter, "then I would have known you would be no daughter of mine." My expression remained blank. "Besides," he said in a loftier tone, "You would have had to marry a Slytherin anyway."

"Or WHAT?" I said, thoroughly worked up at him now. "You would have disinherited me?" He shook his head silently.

"That's not what I meant. You have to marry a Slytherin." Now I was confused **and** angry. That is a very bad combo.

"What do you mean?" I said in a low, menacing voice. "I'll marry who I like, thank you very much." He shook his head again.

"You don't get it, do you?" He asked. "I already know who you're marrying. I arranged it with his father a year before you went off to your first year." My eyes widened in fear, anger, and surprise. I mean, I knew my dad was cruel, but even I didn't think he would be that bad!

"Who." It wasn't a question. It was a command. I needed to know now.

"Draco Malfoy."

I don't know how I got back into the compartment. All I remember is walking into the room, shutting the door, and then everything went black.

* * *

"When is she waking up?" "I don't know." "Should we get someone?" "No, no one here knows anything about this." "Hey, look! She's coming to!" I recognized this last voice.

"George?" I mumbled. His face came into focus. The people behind him were a little fuzzy still. I realized head was on his lap. "George?" I repeated again. He smiled impishly.

"Man, Terra, even right after passing out you can get the two of us straight. You're better than Mum." The mention of Mum's brought my recent chat with my father into focus again. I started to feel woozy. George looked concerned, though, so I felt that passing out again would be a bad thing to do.

"Wh- What happened?" I asked him.

"Well, right after you shut the compartment door, you yelled, 'Damn you!' and then you fell down. I caught you and you've been out ever since." He looked concerned as I tried to sit up, but helped me anyway. I was still a little dizzy, but I was able to see all the faces. I saw Fred, Ginny, and Luna, along with George and someone holding onto Ginny's hand who I thought I recognized as Dean Thomas.

"I knew you two would work out." I mumbled to them. Not many knew this, but I was the one who had set up their first date at the end of last year. They both smiled and blushed.

I shook my head to clear it and felt better. And then worse as I remembered everything. "Oh, no." I moaned. "Please, make him be joking. Please, make it not true!" But that didn't help. It was true, as true as anything, because in the wizard world an arranged marriage of two wizards is practically binding.

"Terra, what's wrong?" Ginny stuck her head in my face. "While you were passed out, you were muttering about, 'No, not him, no please make it not true, take it back.'. We were all really worried." I smiled.

"I'm fine, Ginny. Really. Just- stunned. And angry. And hateful. And depressed." I told all of them. They all looked really confused.

"Why?" Fred asked. "You're normally so happy."

"Does it have to do with the talk you had with your dad?" Luna asked. I just nodded. I felt too terrible to say anything right then. She nodded sympathetically and placed and hand on my shoulder.

"Terra?" George asked timidly. I nodded encouragingly. "Why did you curse at your dad before you passed out?" I realized I would have to tell them.

"The door's locked?" I asked them. They nodded. "I- I-" Tears started to stream silently down my cheeks, but my voice stayed steady. "My dad arranged me a marriage." They all gasped. "With Draco Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the delay... it's been a while. First my computer crashed, and then I forgot because I was too busy, and then I had exams... but I'm back now! And since it's summer I'll try and write more! And sorry the last chapter was so short, this'll be longer, I promise! Seriously, I'm so very sorry about this whole break. I solemnly swear that I will write more frequently. So, now that we've had enough small talk, time for the disclaimer.  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing but Terra Lily and the plot. Most of this stuff is JK Rowling's!**

**Chapter 2: The Half-Sister**

I seemed to be having an out-of-body experience. My body was still in the compartment and paying attention to people screaming out curses on my dad, while my mind was wandering and thinking about everything that had gone on since 11 o'clock. I tried to remember anything after shutting the door of the compartment we were in, but to no avail. I seemed to have blocked it from my memory. Ah, if only it had just been a dream! But I knew it wasn't. At this point in my out-of-body experience, I decided it would be a good idea to rejoin the living and help come up with plans to get me out of this. Secretly, I knew it wouldn't work. I knew more about wizarding arranged marriages than all the rest of them, because my dad had made me write and essay on them for a detention once. Now I know why.

You can't break an arranged marriage. It's not like you can marry them and get a divorce, either. I mean, you can if it was just an "Oh, my daughter will marry your son when she grows up." "Oh alright. It's arranged." sort of thing. But if the two fathers make a blood pact and swear that their children will marry each other, then no one can break it. Knowing my dad, he did the latter. If you try and break it, not only will your families be dishonored for 7 generations (how would that happen if you didn't marry each other? That bit always confused me.), but both the would-be bride and groom along with their fathers will be put through "pain worse than the Cruciatous Curse for as long as they all shall live." I quote that direct from Hogwarts, A History. The father's settle on a date for the wedding, and if the kids aren't married by that night at midnight, the pain begins. Oh, the things you learn from your deranged father.

I finally pulled my mind back into my body, as Fred was talking to it. "Terra, there's got to be a way to break this off," he was saying. I realized I was still crying. Deciding now would probably be the best time to break it to them (and get it over as quick as possible), I started to shake my head. Fred broke off when Ginny nudged him and pointed at me.

"No," I said quietly. "There isn't a way to break it." They all looked stunned and in denial. Seeing George open his mouth (to comfort me and tell me they would find a way, most likely), I continued talking. "Remember when I got detention with- Snape-" I now refused to call him even "Father"- how sad that I don't even recognize him as my father any more. "Well, he made me write an essay on arranged marriages. Now I know why- he wanted me to know how I wouldn't be able to escape his wishes this time. It's just like with the Sorting! He's trying to live my life for me!" By now I was really fired up. Recognizing that I needed time to calm down, Ginny and Dean gave me a quick hug and promised to see me at the welcoming feast. Luna was much more straight forward.

"I think I'll leave you three here to plot Snape's downfall," she said. Man, sometimes I really love Luna. After she left and Fred had locked the compartment once more, I gave up trying to look broken but strong and settled for broken. My body racked with sobs, I collapsed into George. Normally I'd be ecstatic that he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my hair, but now it just reminds me of something we can never have because of _him_. The thought made me cry harder than ever. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? I loved George Weasley and despised Malfoy. Now I find out I can't marry the man I love because my _father_ doesn't _want_ me to? Thanks, dad. Love you too! Not...

Slowly, I came back to myself. I don't know how long we had been sitting there without saying anything, just mutually accepting what could never happen. Fred had actually taken out a book and appeared to be reading it. His eyes were actually following the words on the pages! I thought that was sweet- he actually found something to do other than watch us do nothing. I found a new level of respect for him. As I saw the title of the book (500 Pranks to Pull Before You Graduate), I lost my respect again.

Slowly, I turned my head to look out the window without moving away from George. It was almost dark out! Taking another look at Fred, I saw he was already in his robes. Oh wow, how long did we contemplate our lives?

"Uh, George?" I asked as I sat up, realizing my neck was very stiff.

"Yeah, Ter?" He responded, using the nickname he and Fred had given me in second year.

"I think we might want to change into our robes now..." I trailed off, pointedly looking out the window again. He jumped out of his seat, startling me.

"AGH! Oh, sorry Terra," he exclaimed as he grabbed the robes Fred had gotten out for him. "Be back in a minute!" And, leaving the compartment mumbling, he ran straight into the glass door.

After we sorted out George and sent him to go change, I banished Fred and changed into my robes, thinking all the while about Malfoy and my father and George. I mean, I hated my father. There wasn't even any family love. If I could, I would join any family other than mine. What makes it worse is that I wasn't even a wanted child. I came about by accident. No one but my father, me, and Fred and George know my parents' story.

My mother was Lily Evans.

Bit of a shocker there, right? So I'm Harry Potter's half sister. But he doesn't know it.

My father and Lily used to be best friends. When they were sorted into different houses, they drifted apart, but still remained pretty close. But then she started going out with James Potter in her sixth year. That really pissed dad off. So one night, when he and Lily went for a walk, he started talking to her about James. When he realized she loved him, his heart broke. I suppose that's why he can never love me, I remind him too much of Lily. But the next time there was a party in the Griffyndor common room, he practically begged her to invite him. She finally did, and he brought firewhiskey. They both got really drunk that night, but dad remembers everything very clearly. This is the one thing I know he's never lied to me about, because I can see the pain in his eyes every time he remembers. Dad took Lily- Mom, I suppose- back to his dorm. Where it went from there- well, that's how I came around. Mom was dating James, though, and never meant for anything to happen. Because it did, she completely distanced herself from Dad and told James it was his. When she had me, they decided to put me up for adoption. Dad took me in.

Touching story, really.

I can't stand it.

I'm sure that if I was a full Potter, I would be a much happier person. I would have a brother who loved me. Sure, I wouldn't have any parents, but that's better than Snape for a dad.

Then enlightenment struck.

THAT'S why he didn't want me sorted.

THAT'S why he arranged a marriage for me.

He doesn't want to be reminded of her.

News flash, Dad: I AM her. All the professors (except you, you're in denial) tell me I'm Lily Evans reincarnated, except that I'm a bit more loose with the rules.

They all think it's some strange coincidence that I act and look exactly like her. Except my eyes. I have my dad's eyes. Black. Lovely color, really. All I can say is I'm really happy I don't have his hair. Or nose. Or facial build. Or- yeah, got the point.

Fred knocking impatiently on the door snapped me back to reality. I finished tying my hair back and welcomed both the twins graciously back into the compartment, shutting and locking it once they were inside.

"Do you guys think I should tell Harry I'm his half-sister?" I spring the question on them. "And- I just got a brilliant idea!" Not allowing them to speak, I continued. "I'm going to be sorted tonight."

"What?" They both said at the same time. George continued. "What do you mean, you're going to be sorted tonight?" I looked at them very smugly.

"It's not like I have anything to lose. The Slytherins all hate me anyway, and there isn't anything worse Snape can do to me. I'll wait outside the Great Hall and ask Professor McGonnagal. If she says no, no big deal, I practically live in other houses anyway. If she says yes, I'll finally be sorted into the house I was supposed to be in five years ago." I stopped for breath and to let them speak.

Fred was the one who broke the silence first. "I like it." George nodded in agreement. We all high-fived each other.

* * *

Fred, George, Ginny, Dean, Luna, and I all shared a carriage up to the school. Fred, George and I didn't even tell the others what I was planning to do, in case McGonnagal said no.

Luck was with me! When I stayed behind, making the excuse that I had to use the bathroom, they all left. Seconds later, McGonnagal showed up leading a bunch of tiny first years. When I asked her, she looked at me with unusual fondness and readily agreed. She told me to walk up with her and she would sort me first.

At the opposite end of the Great Hall, the Sorting Hat sat on an old rickety stool. When we reached the top, McGonnagal made the announcement that I was "finally being sorted into her house," as she put it. Stepping up, I wore the Sorting Hat for the first time. It was like having someone invade your head, but it was a friend.

_So, you don't like the house I put you in, eh?_ It asked me. Not at all!, I replied, My father, Snape, payed to have me put in Slytherin! The Sorting Hat seemed to chuckle. _Ah, I see._ I was relieved._ So, you don't want to be in Slytherin, I take it?_ I told it I most certainly did not. _Well, in that case, _it told me, _better be..._

"GRIFFYNDOR!" I heard the Sorting Hat yell. Grinning ear to ear, I looked over and saw my father. He was livid with rage. Oh, I'd get it later, you could count on that. Hopping off the stool, I happily handed McGonnagal the Hat and took my rightful place beside my friends at the Griffyndor table.

"Alright Terra!" George shouted in my ear over the cheering. I heard other snippets from my friends: "You showed Snape!" "Man, no one tells you what to do!" "Terra! We're going to be roomies!" I looked at this last speaker. Angelina Johnson, another one of my close friends in addition to Ginny and Luna, looked ecstatic. But all this joy combined didn't equal mine when I looked over and saw the face of Draco Malfoy. Apparently he knew about the arranged marriage, because when I blew him a mock kiss his frown deepened into loathing. How would we ever get through marriage if we didn't even like each other? I was hit with a moment of panic in my joy. But the panic passed as I looked around at my true family, and smiled once again.


End file.
